It is known to realize all above mentioned parameters in a rotary control element by using an electric motor to realize the holding moment or the counter torque acting on a rotary control element, the rotary control element being mechanically coupled with the drive shaft of the electric motor. Such systems are also referred to as forced feedback systems. Depending on their structure, the electric motors of such systems require a substantial current feed to generate the respective moment, thereby resulting in power losses having adverse effects on the overall energy balance.